


You just smell like Home to Me

by itsjustnoise



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Minor Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustnoise/pseuds/itsjustnoise
Summary: Two of them are scared, another two are in denial, but at least the last two got their shit together.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 310





	You just smell like Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I think I lost control of this at 6000 words...  
> No really, I don't know what I'm writing anymore :')

When Soyeon was told that there was another new trainee coming tomorrow, she had only grunted and continued dancing.

“I think she’s your age!” Eunbin, another Alpha, had laughed and paused the music. Soyeon scratches at her cheeks and wipes away the sweat that dripped down her neck. “Another alpha to fight with? No thanks.” But the next day, a chinese girl with big doe eyes knocks on the door of their practice room and when Soyeon meets Song Yuqi, the beta from Beijing, Soyeon remembers greeting her quietly before Ting Yan was suddenly there and Yuqi was whisked away into a conversation of rapidfire Mandarin that Soyeon tunes out. She hadn't really paid her much attention then, all too busy with Produce, and then with Unpretty Rapstar. Anyway, she had Eunbin, who had been one of the only trainees who had stayed as long as she had, many of the girls rarely stayed more than a year in Cube. “I think they can’t deal with uncertainty,” she remembers Eunbin musing to her one day as they walked back to their dormitory together late one night. “Most people don't have the level of dogged persistence we need to wait out for a chance to debut.” “Do you think we’ll debut?” She had asked, voice trembling as she remembers how their CEO had frowned after her evaluation just this morning. Eunbin frowns and scratches her head but when she speaks, she sounds so certain, Soyeon has to remind herself that she was the older one of the two. “We will. I know we will.” And when she comes back from Unpretty, Eunbin was the first person she sees in the company building, her bundle of joy crashing into her with all the force of an aeolian gale. “I’m debuting, they’re putting me in CLC.”

With Eunbin busy practicing for her showcase, going for fittings and moving to the CLC dormitory, Soyeon suddenly finds herself without a friend.

Which doesn't bother her too much, she is used to spending her time in the relative quiet of her studio. But after a few days without Eunbin’s familiar chatter, even Soyeon has to admit that it was starting to get a little lonely. She sighs for the millionth time and hugs her yellow chick toy close, a gift from the CLC eonnies when they had brought her out for a day of fun. How long has it been since that day, when will she debut? She sighs again and is about to take a nap when a timid knock on her door rouses her. “Come in?” She says after a beat, wondering who could possibly be looking for her at 8pm on a Wednesday. The door opens and Soyeon sees Yuqi nervously clutching her bag and looking at her shoes. “Yes?” The last time they had spoken, it was during a dance evaluation, Soyeon had almost missed the ‘good luck’ Yuqi had mumbled as she walked by, already focused on the familiar beats of the song. “Can I stay here? I promise I won’t make any noise.” And Soyeon wants to ask why, why now, after almost half a year of shy greetings and barely there nods. But then she remembers that Ting Yan was also going to debut, she wasn't the only one left without a friend. Kindred spirits, as one might say. “Sure, just don't make any sudden loud noises and you’re good.” The smile Yuqi flashes her is both thankful and bashful and as she makes herself comfortable on the couch, Soyeon wonders if all Betas smell like her, like chemical pools and charcoal pits.

She learns more about Song Yuqi that night, as they walk back together to the dormitory.

Soyeon learns that Yuqi was in a dance club and that she liked listening to hip hop, but she wasnt that confident in her rapping. She learnt that she was an only child, that she loved her mother more than anything else in the world and wanted nothing else than to reassure her mother that she was doing fine. She learnt that Yuqi loved giraffes (Why? They’re cute, don’t ask me why!) and that if she could, she would want to raise one of her own. She learns that Yuqi's parents were against her coming to Korea alone to pursue a dream that nobody could predict the outcome of but Yuqi herself had still insisted that it was what she wanted to do. She learns about what Yuqi gave up to come here, her stable future back in Beijing, and wants to smile because this was someone she was sure possessed that dogged persistence that they needed to debut. Yuqi also learns more about the quiet alpha that she remembers meeting on her first day, except Jeon Soyeon was nothing like her first impression. She was nerdy and loved anime more than life itself, Yuqi has never laughed so hard from hearing cartoon character impersonations. She also writes her own raps, Soyeon lets her hear one of her raps from Unpretty and even though Yuqi doesn't know the meaning of some of the words, she still feels the energy and emotions behind every verse. She also learnt that Soyeon was always arguing with her parents (My mother threw her slipper at me once. What?) and that she also wanted more than anything to tell them that this was all going to be worth it. She learns that Soyeon loves the colour yellow and that if she could have yellow in everything she owns, she would be happy. She learns about all the trainees that came and left and how she was the only one who stayed. “Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it, if I’ll even debut one day.” Soyeon sighs when they reach their neighbourhood, spots the familiar glow of their apartment blocks amidst the trees. And Yuqi grabs her hand, the action unexpected enough for the both of them to fall silent for far too long. “We’ll debut,” Yuqi finally says after she clears her throat. “Even if I don’t, I just know you will.” How do you know, Soyeon wants so badly to ask, how can you be so sure of something nobody can predict. But it was late and the alpha just smiles and whispers her thanks to her shoes, the both of them parting ways to return to their dormitory. 

More trainees come in the following months, a beta from Thailand, an alpha from Taiwan and alpha and an omega from Korea.

There are others, but something in Soyeon’s gut tells her to pay attention to these four, maybe it was because she saw that same dogged persistence in them that Eunbin talked about all those nights ago. Soyeon has heard stories about the two new trainees from Korea. She knows Cho Miyeon was once a trainee in YG, the fishnet stockings and crop top she wore on her first day was an almost dead giveaway. And her inner alpha prickled at the unspoken challenge from another alpha, pacing in her chest when they finally met. But it had only taken one dance evaluation for Soyeon to realise that Miyeon was nothing like your traditional alpha, the girl was ditsy and shy and got nervous all the time. She was adorable and Soyeon couldn't imagine how someone as kind and soft-hearted as she was could possibly be an alpha. Then there was Seo Soojin, she was set to debut in another group, Soyeon can’t for the life of her remember what they were called, but was kicked out due to a reason that she wouldn't talk about. And Soyeon respected her immensely, because Omegas in the industry tended to be looked down upon. It's a train of thought she despises with her entire being because she knows that talent always matters more than your rank and she just wishes the rest of the world felt the same. So she decides to protect her as best as she can and learns that Soojin was generally distrustful of Alphas, preferring the company of Betas. She finds it hard to talk to them, Yuqi blames her sleepy eyes and generally uninterested demeanour. But Yuqi, ever the extroverted ball of energy she was, is friends with all of them after a week. She chatters endlessly about the new trainees after they were done with their practices for the day, Soyeon learns the names of the other two foreign trainees who stay with Yuqi in the dormitory (Minnie Nicha Yontarak and Yeh Shuhua) and commits them to memory. She’s a constant in Soyeon’s studio now, there was a blanket on the couch next to the yellow chick because Yuqi always complained that her room was too cold but Soyeon would rather die than increase the temperature. And as the days past and the other trainees come and go, the six of them just grow closer. Now any day would find at least two of them in Soyeon's studio, and one blanket becomes two, there's suddenly more trash than Soyeon's little dustbin can take and it's no longer quiet in her studio. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Yuqi officially meets Eunbin one day when CLC finally gets a break and Soyeon has never been more excited for them to finally have a chance to catch up. 

“Oh, of course I remember you! I’m sorry I couldn't talk to you more in your first week!” And Yuqi just laughs and waves her away, an easy going smile on her lips. Soyeon had been nervous at first, because she knows how straight forward Eunbin can be. And how she really doesn't mean it but her words have hurt many trainees over the years. “You still look as cute as I remember!" And how flirty she was too, Soyeon’s wolf growls from where it stands in her chest, hackles raised and Soyeon doesn't know why she was getting territorial over Yuqi, much less over a beta that smelt like chemicals and charcoal. Yuqi doesn't blush but she does look away, a small smile at the corner of her lips and picks at her clothes. It’s a look Soyeon has never seen Yuqi make, the beta is usually confident and energetic. The wolf growls again and she takes a huge gulp of her lemonade to distract herself, confused but scared of the answer. Yuqi looks at her weirdly and Eunbin flashes her a bright, disarming smile. And Soyeon’s been friends with her long enough to know that it usually meant trouble. So she glares at her over the rim of her glass, ebony eyes slitted and sharp, trying to warn the younger alpha to not do anything stupid, lest she wanted a sound whack across her head. But Eunbin just giggles and compliments Yuqi some more. And Soyeon suffers through being the awkward third wheel of this lunch date, rolls her eyes when Eunbin turns the focus of her flattery to her and tries not to let her alpha jump out with every breathless giggle Yuqi makes from beside her. When they finally decide to leave, Soyeon doesn't know how to explain this sense of relief she feels in her chest. Eunbin had a schedule later that night, so they waited for the manager to pick her up at the corner of the street. “It was nice to meet you, Yuqi! And I’m glad I got to see you again, Soyeon eonnie!” Eunbin smiles when they see the black van turn the corner. “It was nice to meet you too.” “Don’t give the eonnies trouble later, you brat.” Eunbin laughs, warm and bright, but Soyeon thinks Yuqi’s laughter feels more like the morning sunshine. “And Yuqi, don’t use too much of your perfume. It’s not good for alphas and omegas to smell too much of it.” What perfume, Soyeon wants to ask but Eunbin slams the door shut with a wave and then she’s gone. 

Yuqi tells her that the smell of chemicals and charcoal reminds her of the air in Beijing, helps her feel a little less homesick.

And Soyeon would have believed her, except Yuqi has never been good at lying and she can’t quite meet her gaze. So she searches up the scent and when the first few searches read ‘scent blockers’, wonders why Yuqi would want to lie to her. But then she smells cherry and rosemary and looks up just as Miyeon and Soojin slide into the seats in front of her. “Hey Soyeon,” Soyeon just grunts, gaze going back to her phone when a thought suddenly strikes her. “Guys,” She waits till both Miyeon and Soojin look back at her, “What do I smell like?” “Why the sudden question?” “You smell like a citrus fruit bowl.” Soyeon scratches her cheek when Soojin narrows her eyes, shrugging her shoulders and scrolls idly through her phone. “What does Yuqi smell like then?” And out of the corner of her eyes, she sees how Soojin freezes and exchanges a quick glance with Miyeon. “Betas don’t have a scent.” Miyeon says and Soojin shifts her gaze to the window behind her. Soyeon wants so badly to use her authority over the omega to make her tell the truth. But she doesn't, because she was still trying to get Soojin to trust her. So she settles for the brutal honesty she may have picked up from Eunbin. “The internet says that scent blockers smell like chemicals and charcoal.” Miyeon coughs and Soojin’s eyes become hard, Soyeon thinks that they look like the umber slabs of granite from the tile shop near the dormitories. “She’s an omega too, isn't she?” And Soojin looks at her now. “So what if she is? It doesn't make her any less of a person.” Soyeon raises both her hands and hunches down, she doesn't miss how Soojin’s eyes widened in surprise. “I didn't say that. I think she’s incredible and probably one of the bravest people I’ve ever met.” Soyeon thinks the way Soojin looks at her is a little different now, less guarded, more kind. She sighs, she’s still got a long way to go.

Yuqi knocks on her door a few days later and Soyeon offers up her half-eaten chocolate bar when her stomach growls.

“Thanks.” Soyeon just grunts and continues trying to put lyrics on paper, she’s almost done with the song, she can feel it in her bones. “I’ve got more if you’re still hungry.” “Not for the chocolate bar.” And Soyeon spins around in her chair to face her, she’s never heard Yuqi sound more serious. Then what? Oh. “I really don't care about rank status, if that's what you're worried about.” Yuqi scratches at her pinking cheeks, holding onto the chocolate bar like a lifeline. “I know, they told me.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry for lying to you.” “You should never apologise for something that isn't your fault,” Soyeon growls and sees how Yuqi cowers slightly and lowers her voice in an instant. “You must have had your reasons. I’m just sorry that you’ve had to hide who you are just to chase your dream.” Yuqi blinks. “But still-” “It’s fine. I don’t blame you for anything.” Yuqi gives her this broken half smile that wakes the wolf in her chest, its pacing a sudden distraction. I want to protect this girl, she thinks and the wolf huffs, as if it agrees and flicks its tail. But then Yuqi’s stomach growls again and Soyeon can’t stop the laughter from wriggling its way out of her throat, it tastes as sweet as the chocolate in her hands. “I’m giving you one more chocolate bar and then we’re going to the cafe to get you something else.” She declares when Yuqi flushes beet red and shakes her head. “You really don’t have to.” Ah, but I want to, Soyeon thinks but she just grins and shrugs. “I'd rather have you as a potato then a french fry.” And she almost falls out of her chair when Yuqi hurls her chick toy at her, shouting something unintelligible. She still smells chemicals and charcoal when she breathes. But there is another smell now, almost like honey with how syrupy it was. It’s barely there, she almost loses it when she turns back to her song. But when Yuqi grins and stands up and she smells it again, Soyeon wishes she could bottle up the smell of plum blossoms and hold it next to her heart.

Miyeon smiles to herself as she continues on her way down the corridor.

She was going to spend the rest of her day in Soyeon’s studio, they had a joint dance class later that afternoon and Miyeon wasn't really keen on going back to the empty dormitory. But then she had been about to knock when she heard Yuqi apologising for lying about her rank. I shouldn't interrupt this, she thinks to herself and stays pressed to the wall by the door, just in case. But as the conversation continues, her cheeks hurt from how wide her grin was becoming. The smell of scent blockers wasn't an unfamiliar one to her, YG had a surprising amount of omegas who wanted to succeed in the entertainment industry. She, like Soyeon, just wished that they didn't have to resort to such drastic measures just for a chance to train alongside the alphas and betas. Miyeon still recalls how she had walked in on Chaeyoung back when they were all just getting to know each other. Her nose still itched from how much scent blocker the omega had showered in just to hide her caramel scent. She remembers how livid Lisa had been, remembers how she had to physically restrain the alpha from storming to the lockers and throwing away all the bottles of chemicals that her girlfriend was using. That was the angriest she had ever seen the usually placid alpha, her wolf had been on the verge of breaking free. She exhales and looks up, spots Minnie just exiting a room and hurries up to her. “Yah, Kim Minnie!” And the wide grin the Beta sports as she waits for her has her heart tumbling about like pinwheels in a windy meadow. 

Despite what many people, and even herself, said sometimes, Cho Miyeon was not an idiot.

The way her wolf always stands up in her chest, attentive and quiet, ears straight and tail wagging incredibly hard tells her exactly how she feels about the Beta beside her. Who was saying something and she should really pay attention. “I’m sorry, what?” “I said, the vocal teacher said my technique improved!” It wasn't hard to be happy around someone who had her heart, and Miyeon matches her smile, feels her heart thump alongside her wolf’s tail. “That’s awesome, Minnie.” “Yeah, I’ll be as good as you someday!” And Miyeon feels her heart twist at the inadequacy she hears hidden in Minnie’s happy chirp. “I think you’re already better than me, Minnie. Your voice is alluring.” “Alluring?” Miyeon purses her lips and tries to explain exactly what Minnie’s voice does to her heart. “It’s beautifully unique, like I have to stop whatever I am doing just to listen to it. I don’t think words would do it any justice.” And Minnie feigns disgust, a hand pressed over her heart as she pretends to throw up over their shoes. But Miyeon sees how her cheekbones turn periwinkle pink, spots the slight curve of a smile at the corner of thin lips and decides to take a chance. “If I could, I would listen to you sing for as long as you’ll let me, you know?” Minnie stops walking, and Miyeon realises that they had reached the staircase when she looks straight and meets Minnie’s glowing hickory eyes.

She smiles, suddenly nervous when Minnie keeps staring at her and clears her throat just for something to do.

“Did you mean that?” “I-” “Did you mean what you said, Cho Miyeon?” Minnie sounds almost desperate now and the alpha in Miyeon’s chest wants nothing more than to assuage all her fears. “Yes, of course I mean it. Your voice is something I’ll always want to wake up to.” Minnie giggles. “What?” “Yuqi says that Soyeon always has a hard time waking you up. Apparently you sleep like a dead log.” And Miyeon gasps, offended and was about to go find Soyeon and knock her head because a dead log, really Jeon Soyeon when Minnie catches her wrist and tugs her back. “Can I kiss you?” Minnie sounds so breathless as she stares at her with brilliant eyes but Miyeon thinks that she was the one who had stolen all the breath from her lungs. She barely has time to nod when Minnie pulls her forwards and she smells lemongrass and something else, fresh like fruits and flowers. Miyeon curls her fingers into Minnie’s sweater and squeezes the familiar cotton in her hands. Her wolf howls, and the elation she feels is so palpable, Miyeon laughs into Minnie’s lips. Minnie pulls away first, panting and Miyeon wonders if she mirrors the love she can see in her eyes. “I waited a long time for that.” Her wolf yips, thumps its tail on the walls of her chest and Miyeon rests her forehead on Minnie’s, staring adoringly into bright hickory and amber eyes. This time, she is the one who leans in first and licks her way into Minnie’s mouth, movement slow and languid. We’ve got all the time in the world now, she thinks, is this how Chaeyoung and Lisa felt when they found each other? There’s a clatter from the corridor that has them jumping apart, faces flushed and hearts beating embarrassingly fast. Soyeon and Yuqi turn the corner and the four of them stare at each other for too long before Soyeon breaks the awkward silence. “We’re going to the cafe, wanna come?”

Yuqi keeps staring at Minnie and Miyeon as they walk to the cafe in the basement.

There’s something different about the way Minnie was carrying herself now, like she was trailing bliss with her every step. And with the way she was practically joined at the hip with the other alpha, Yuqi could hazard a very good guess on what she and Soyeon almost walked into. They see Soojin and Shuhua already at their usual table, the omega frowning when their youngest alpha winks at her. Shuhua smells them first, waving at them excitedly and Yuqi catches the deep crease between Soojin’s eyebrows soften somewhat as she glances at Shuhua from the corner of her eyes. Miyeon and Soyeon orders for them, something about chivalry, and Yuqi kicks Minnie’s ankles when they’ve all settled down. “Is there something you want to tell us?” She snickers when Minnie chokes on her milkshake and Miyeon suddenly finds the ceiling to be the most interesting thing in the world. She catches Soojin’s eyes from across the table and the other omega raises her eyebrows quizzically. “What?” Minnie coughs and Miyeon looks like she wants to die. Then Shuhua wrinkles her nose and sniffs the air, turns to Miyeon and sniffs some more. Soyeon’s shoulders shake with silent laughter when Shuhua points accusingly at Miyeon and loudly declares, “You smell like Minnie eonnie!” And Yuqi has never been more thankful that it’s mid afternoon and that the cafe was devoid of people, even the staff were hiding away in the kitchen. Because as soon as those words left her, Miyeon immediately clamps a hand over Shuhua’s mouth, face blazing like the midday sun on the hottest day of summer. Minnie sinks so low, she disappears under the table and Soyeon bursts out laughing so hard, she almost falls out of her chair. Yuqi grins when she hears it, there’s always a warm feeling in her chest when Soyeon’s happy. Soojin purses her lips but everyone can see how much she’s trying not to smile and ducks away as Shuhua begins fighting her way out of Miyeon’s arms. This is my pack, Yuqi thinks when Soojin falls into the seat next to her, sipping on her juice, looking more amused than anything and Soyeon moves to break up the inevitable fight about to happen. Minnie groans from somewhere under the tables and Yuqi feels the happiness sing out from her bones.

They eventually leave the cafe to get to the practice room on time, Miyeon and Shuhua still nudging at each other even as they climb up the stairs.

Soyeon told her once that Shuhua came from a really strict family of traditional wolves, ranks were paramount in her family. So it would make sense that she demonstrated the most obvious alpha tendencies of the three of them. Yuqi bites her lips when Shuhua shoves Miyeon a little too hard, the older alpha almost falls backwards and down the stairs. Soyeon growls at Shuhua, patience wearing thin and Yuqi sees how Shuhua bristles, before Miyeon is there and calms her down. They make it to the practice room without much trouble after that and Yuqi loses herself to the booming bass of the familiar song. Time passes by differently when she dances and the next time she looks out of the window, the sky is already dark. “Good job,” Their instructor was saying, “But dont leave yet, the CEO is on his way.” Yuqi sees how Soyeon freezes, nerves suddenly feeling up the room. The door opens and she bows her greetings with the rest of the girls. She watches how onyx black eyes sweep the room, sweep across the six of them before his expression softens. “Girls, I know this may be a bit abrupt. But come for a meeting at 9am tomorrow. We’re going to discuss your debut plans.” Yuqi wants to cry, she hears Soojin sniffling from beside her, sees Miyeon and Minnie holding each other tightly, feels Shuhua practically vibrating with jubilant energy. And when her eyes find Soyeon’s, she can hear that conversation from all those nights ago, their voices lost in the trees. Soyeon smiles at her then, watery and shaking but it’s bright and it’s luminous and she lets herself get lost in the light of burnished bronze.

Their debut just motivates them to work harder, Shuhua just knows that the world will shake when they finally meet (G)I-DLE.

She throws herself into practice, feels all the support from her pack fueling the fire that blazed so bright, she’s sure she will burn down every obstacle in her path. Yuqi warns her to take it easy, just in case she burns out but Shuhua waves her away. Being blinding and booming was just how she was raised, her father had drilled into her the concept of a traditional alpha at a young age. And she was fine with it, her wolf never gave her too much trouble. Till she met Seo Soojin, and Shuhua’s lost count of the amount of times she has pushed her away. She’s one of the few omegas she knows here in Korea, the entertainment industry was never one that was kind to them. Tzuyu had been the one who told her this, her fellow alpha from Taiwan sharing with her how hard their leader had to work just to get where she was today. “But Jihyo eonnie is amazing, are you sure she’s an omega?” And Tzuyu gives her this pained smile, Shuhua knows that what she says next will not be good. “My omega is amazing, but she’s been using scent blockers for so long, she got poisoned by them last year. She doesn't have a scent now.” Shuhua searches the effects of overusing scent blockers in the dark of her room that night. Muscle cramps, she reads, exhaustion, mood swings, hemophilia and thinks about Yuqi who had been hiding who she was, and Soojin, who trailed cherry wherever she went. “Soojin eonnie doesn't use them,” She proudly tells Tzuyu and she raises an eyebrow in surprise. “Your Soojin eonnie must be either really courageous or really crazy.” “Why?” “An omega not in hiding is like an open target. And there are so many alphas here, I’m just shocked she’s still persevering here.” Shuhua frowns as she considers this. “She doesn't trust alphas.” “And she shouldn't, you said she got kicked out from another group right?” Shuhua nods. “I won’t be shocked if it’s because they found out she was an omega.” Shuhua returns back to the dormitory they now share and when she sees Soojin laughing together with her pack in front of the television, she feels her wolf yowl, contented.

But there’s this uncomfortable feeling that she cannot shake, about how alphas and omegas staying together would never end well. And their first incident happens just a month into them living together.

Minnie stays rooted to her spot, even after she hears Shuhua's roar from the living room. Yuqi and Soojin had escaped as soon as Shuhua had started growling. "Go." And Minnie gulps when Miyeon's eyes flash blood red, her Alpha side making it's rare appearance. Shuhua still howls from somewhere behind them and Minnie's so scared for Miyeon but she turns and leaves without another word. The door clicks shut behind her and Miyeon stalks back to the living room. "I swear to GOD that if you don't let me go right NOW Jeon Soyeon, I'll-" "You'll what," Soyeon's voice is deceptively calm, but Miyeon still sees the vein that jumps out from her neck, smells the barely concealed anger from Shuhua's blatant challenge. She wasn't mated, they all weren't mated, and they had nothing to dispel the pheromones from Shuhua. She smells cinnamon, and it's so sharp and strong, Miyeon feels like choking. 'Minnie,' she chants in her head like a prayer, tastes osmanthus and lemongrass, tastes home, 'Minnie Nicha Yontararak,'. And it grounds her enough to remember to break up the fight instead of joining in. Because when Shuhua lunges at Soyeon, teeth bared into a terrifying snarl, Miyeon throws all caution to the wind and jumps between them, whimpering when Shuhua's nails rake across her face. Shuhua stumbles back when she realises what she had done, wide eyed and horrified as Miyeon cradles her cheeks, trying her hardest not to cry. "Mi-Mi-Miyeon eonnie. I-I didn't-I'm sorry!" Soyeon's by her side in an instant and Miyeon winces when she gingerly nudges her, fingers gentle as she assesses the damage. "It's okay, I know it's not your fault." She says when Shuhua curls into the far corner by the door, trying to be as small as possible. Soyeon exhales slowly and Miyeon can already smell the anger dissipating from the room. "Shuhua-yah," Their leader sighs and Shuhua flinches, head bowed, hands clasped to her sides. "We'll work on your control together, okay?" Shuhua doesn't move so Miyeon stands up and walks to her. "Shu Shu," She calls and Shuhua finally looks up, eyes wet with tears that fall silently when she sees the red lines across Miyeon's flawless skin. "It's not your fault. I know it's hard for you to control your Alpha but you have me and Soyeon. We'll learn together, okay?" Shuhua nods, hiccups and Miyeon gathers her into her arms. Soyeon watches from the side, a small smile on her face that grows into a full grin as Miyeon tugs her into their little huddle.

Minnie screams when she returns from the company, hands flying to Miyeon's face.

And Shuhua stammers out her apology to her feet when Minnie turns stormy eyes to her. "Yeh Shuhua." Minnie begins quietly but with how quickly Shuhua steps back, she might as well have been shouting. "Never again. Am I clear." And Shuhua nods so quickly, Miyeon fears her neck might snap. She turns to Minnie, and smiles when she sees how her gaze has already softened. "Promise?" Finally, a small smile wriggles its way onto Shuhua's lips and she reaches a hesitant pinky forwards to curl around Minnie's. "Promise." "Good, now get going. Soyeon's waiting for you at the lift." Shuhua nods again and scampers off, ever the innocent little cub she remembers during her first day in Cube. "Cute." Miyeon laughs as she pulls Minnie into her arms, sinking back into the couch. "It really doesn't hurt?" Minnie asks from above her and Miyeon hums, face buried into the crook of the Beta's neck. She breathes, smells osmanthus and lemongrass, smells home. "Not anymore since you'll kiss it better, right?" And Minnie's face flushes such a bright red that Miyeon can't stop the raucous laughter that bubbled from the bottom of her chest (next to her heart)and out her mouth. Minnie whines when Miyeon doesn't stop, eyes curving into happy crescents at the expanse of her embarrassment. "Yah, Cho Miyeon. Stop laughing, I'm angry at you too." That takes the laughter right out of her throat. "What? Why?" "Who jumps in front of a raging Alpha without protecting herself first?" Minnie knocks Miyeon's forehead and watches the Alpha whine and hide her face behind her hands. "I'm hurt! Some kindness would be good!" And Minnie rolls her eyes as she shoves her hands away and catches Miyeon's lips in a bruising kiss. "I was so scared." She admits quietly into Miyeon's lips and closes her eyes when Miyeon presses forwards into her arms to deepen the kiss. "I'm sorry," Miyeon whispers back when they break apart, and the air suddenly smells like rosemary, the only scent that could calm her down. Minnie feels the worry that had been curling uncomfortably in her stomach unfurl and vanish. She trails a finger down Miyeon's cheeks and watches Miyeon's eyes darken. But she frowns when her alpha tries to hide a badly concealed wince as her fingers brush a little too close to the wounds. "Let's get you fixed up first." "Then bedroom? OW MINNIE! OKAY NO BEDROOM! I'M SORRY!"

Soyeon was clicking away at something on her phone when Shuhua silently stood next to her. 

Soyeon's sure that anyone within a block's radius can smell the nerves from the young alpha and she nudges Shuhua as they wait for the lift to arrive. "Let's go for a walk." She says when they reach the lobby and Shuhua trails after her without another word. The only thing they hear is the wind when they step out into the open, the sun hidden behind thick clouds. Shuhua bites her lips and tries to find an explanation for her sudden loss of control. The wolf in her chest was never silent, and over the years, Shuhua had grown accustomed to the way it was always moving, vocalising and being an all rounded distracting menace in her chest. But even she’s never felt that level of desperation from it before, her wolf had been almost rabid as it crashed into the walls of her chest. Soyeon looks at her and nudges her again. “Your scent is all confused. Do you want to talk about what happened?” “I don't know, I… I don't know why I just suddenly lost control.” “Do you know what triggered it?” Shuhua scrunches her nose, trying to recall the moments of clarity she had before her wolf took over. “I...I just thought that Soojin eonnie smelt really good.” Soyeon raises an eyebrow and Shuhua backtracks, panicking. “I mean Soojin eonnie smells good everyday! But she just smells better today.” “She smells good everyday?” Shuhua nods. “What do you feel when you smell her?” “I feel...almost at peace, I guess. My wolf has never been quiet in my life but when I’m with her, he’s sometimes almost docile.” Soyeon looks at her and there’s a dangerous look in her eyes that has the wolf in Shuhua’s chest springing to its feet, snarling and barking at Soyeon who cannot hear it. “Shuhua, have you ever heard of imprinting?”

Shuhua starts avoiding her after the pair returns for dinner, apologising so meekly to the two Omegas, she almost wants to laugh.

And at first Soojin thinks nothing of it. (Lies, there's a sinking feeling of disappointment that grows and grows) But when she sees how Shuhua freezes and almost falls back down the staircase in her haste to get away from the other end of the corridor, Soojin decides that enough is enough. The door to Soyeon's room bangs open and the alpha barely bites down a growl when she whirls around, a scathing remark on the tip of her tongue. But Soojin's eyes are flashing and Soyeon smartly decides to keep her mouth shut, annoyance disappearing at the sight of her friend. "Can I... help you?" She ventures after a minute of silence and Soojin lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Why is Shuhua avoiding me?" And the guilty expression Soyeon makes has Soojin raising an eyebrow. She had seen this expression before, when Soyeon had been trying to tell her that dating Hui was a horrible idea but didn't know how to begin. "Jeon Soyeon." Soyeon grimances and points to the couch behind her. "You might want to take a seat before I tell you anything." Truthfully, Soojin thought she had been prepared for whatever Soyeon was going to tell her. But honestly, nothing could prepare for her next words. "We think Shuhua has imprinted on you." "What!!?" "Don't shout, please." The look Soojin shoots her is equal parts unimpressed and shocked, Soyeon doesn't know how she did it. "What do you mean 'imprinted'?" "You know what it means, Soojin. We were in the same class." And she was right, Soojin knew exactly what it meant and what it would mean if Soyeon was right. Then there's a knock on the glass and both Soyeon and Soojin turn to see Shuhua pushing open the door, rubbing her eyes mid-yawn. "Eonn-'' And she blanches as soon as her eyes meet Soojin’s, inky black suddenly petrified and shaking. The door slams shut so quickly, Soyeon can't help the whine that escapes her throat because what if that glass shattered, Yeh Shuhua, you are an Alpha for goodness sake. But Soojin feels her heart twist painfully because is this what rejection feels like? 

Shuhua doesn't know where she's running to but she does know she just has to get away.

She turns the corner and promptly crashes into Yuqi, the omega stumbling a little before reaching out steady hands to grasp at Shuhua's shoulders. She's panicking, Yuqi realises when Shuhua stares at her with eyes that don't quite see, her breaths short and erratic. There's an empty room next to them and Yuqi all but hauls her best friend into it and locks the door. "Shuhua. Shuhua, look at me." She firmly says, hands gripping steadfast and solid into Shuhua's wrists. Shuhua sucks in a sharp gasp and she looks so scared that Yuqi feels her heart break. "Jie jie?" She murmurs and Yuqi nods slowly. "Yes, it's me. I'm here. I've got you." All the air in her lungs escapes her in a shuddering breath and Shuhua feels the tears she tried so hard to hold back come spilling down her cheeks. Yuqi tucks her into her arms and Shuhua just breaks. She sobs into familiar shoulders and tries to curl her hands around the scent of plum blossoms. Yuqi doesn't say anything, just holds her close and tight and sings Chinese nursery rhymes that Shuhua remembers from her childhood. "I think I imprinted on Soojin." She manages to say when her tears slow and feels how Yuqi freezes. They both know what it means, to have imprinted on someone who has such a fear of Alphas. Nobody will be happy, Shuhua knows this fact too well, remembers how Soojin had barely looked at any of the alphas when they were first introduced and how this haunted look never left her eyes when there was an alpha nearby. Soyeon just confirmed everything for her that day when they were walking through their neighbourhood. "I don't want her to feel obligated to love me. I don't want her to be scared of me. " And Yuqi doesn't know what else to say.

Yuqi walks home with Shuhua, never letting go of her hand, tucks her in, and only leaves the room when she's sure that Shuhua's sound asleep.

She finds Soyeon waiting for her in the living room, a bowl of tteokbokki balanced on her lap, another bowl with a pair of chopsticks on the table in front of her. "For you." Soyeon says with her mouth full and pats the empty space on the couch next to her. Yuqi sighs and flops down, hands blindly scratching away at the white leather until Soyeon catches one of them and laces their fingers together. "What happened?" "Shuhua had a panic attack." She hears Soyeon stop chewing and then furiously start again so she could swallow and ask,"Is she okay?" "Yeah, she just fell asleep." Yuqi scrubs at her eyes tiredly with her free hand and Soyeon tuts, pulling her hand away from her face. "Don't, you'll get wrinkles." She sighs again and Soyeon grips her hand tighter, Yuqi inhales the sharp citrus that she has come to associate with her most trusted confidant and holds the scent for as long as she can in her lungs. "Did Shuhua tell you what happened that day?" Yuqi nods. "Imprinting?" "Ah, so she did." "I'm sure you also told Soojin." And a short huff of laughter escapes Soyeon's throat. "You know me very well." "Of course, I know everything about you." There's a tiny lopsided smile on Soyeon's face when she replies, her eyes a little sad. "Not quite everything, but I think you're close." Yuqi tries not to think about what that means, and when she moves to peel the lid off the plastic bowl, Soyeon lets go of her hand. Her heart doesn't sink, she's just hungry. "So what should we do, great and mighty leader-nim?" Soyeon bites her lip, Yuqi feels her heart soar back up when she sees how Soyeon fights to suppress her smile. "Nothing." "Nothing?" "Yup, they'll figure it out. And I think it'll be quite hypocritical of me to meddle when I've got my own problems." 

Yuqi tries really hard not to think about what Soyeon says, she distracts herself with everything she possibly can.

Until Minnie sighs pointedly for the fiftieth time within the same hour and Yuqi has to admit that okay, maybe she was avoiding something. "Should I go talk to Soyeon eonnie?" And the way Minnie throws her papers into the air and shouts 'yes' like a long suffering victim has Yuqi scratching her cheeks in embarrassment because was she really that obvious with her pining? "Maybe later, I think she's recording with Miyeon eonnie." Minnie shoots her this incredulous look and Yuqi prickles up like a defensive hedgehog. "What?" "Song Yuqi, you've been pining after that girl for years. Don't you think you've waited long enough?" "But what if she doesn't feel the same and it's just her alpha making her feel these things." Minnie rolls her eyes and yanks her to her feet, Yuqi stumbles a little because the Beta sometimes forgets how strong she actually is. "You know her well, is Soyeon really like that?" She doesn't even need to think, the answer was right there. "No." Soyeon wasn't like that at all. She was genuine and listened to nobody but herself and cared for her pack with her entire heart. "Then what's stopping you?" Fear, rejection, the sinking feeling she's so scared of if Soyeon tells her no. Then she thinks of every little thing Soyeon has done for her since they've met and then to the small lopsided smile and her sad eyes that could have meant a million things but to Yuqi, its meaning could never have been more clear. "Well..." "Stop stalling." "Okay, nothing. Nothing's stopping me." Minnie smiles. "Then, let's go."

Minnie doesn't give her any time to prepare her heart, she just throws open the door without any warning and grins brightly when Miyeon screams and almost hurls the pen she was holding at them.

"Please knock next time." Soyeon sighs when her heartbeat finally slows down, a hand reaching up to pull off the thick glasses that sat on her nose bridge. If Yuqi wasn't this nervous, she would have squealed at how adorable Soyeon looked. Minnie has the decency to look sheepish and yelps her apologies when Miyeon marches up to pull at her ears. "Are you guys done?" She asks, Miyeon now massaging her ears with an expression crossed between fond and confused. "Yeah, we just finished. Is something wrong?" Soyeon tries to catch Yuqi's eyes from where she was hiding behind the Thai but she resolutely won't meet her gaze. "Oh, Yuqi just wanted to tell you something. C'mon Miyeon, let's go grab something to eat!" Miyeon's confused at first but Minnie just winks at her and she looks at Yuqi, who's steadily getting redder and redder, and then at Soyeon, who looks both hopeful and scared at the same time. "Ah..." She grins because well, it's about damn time. "I'll see you guys at home! Remember we're ordering jokbal today and Soojin will finish everything if you come back later than her!" Miyeon says cheerfully and joins Minnie at the door, her bag already slung across her shoulder. Minnie winks at the both of them again and the door swings shut.

Yuqi doesn't have a grand speech planned or anything, flowery language was more of Soyeon's thing.

So she bites her lips and says a quick prayer to whichever God that will listen to her and takes the two steps needed to cross the small room. The alpha swallows hard when she stops in front of her, Yuqi sees how her nostrils flare. "Do you know what you smell like?" And Soyeon blinks. "Er, Soojin said I smell like citrus once." "Do you know what my favourite smell is?" Yuqi's face is the prettiest shade of red Soyeon has ever seen and she wants nothing more than to kiss it away. "No." She says instead and grins toothily when the blush darkens. Yuqi keeps her eyes trained to the floor and Soyeon barely hears, ”Oranges,” being uttered so softly, a part of her wonders if Yuqi said anything at all. But the other part hears it loud and clear and Soyeon’s wolf starts chirping. “Why is that?” She teases and watches the blush darken even further, she barely resists the urge to kiss her. “Don’t tease me!” “No, really. I’m curious.” Yuqi takes a deep breath and meets Soyeon’s gaze, her eyes sparkling with determination. “You smell like home, like I’ll always be safe with you.” And Soyeon really wants to kiss her now, so she does. Yuqi lets out the cutest squeak of surprise when she finally closes the distance between them and it only takes a second for her to melt completely into strong arms. The alpha lifts her up easily and Yuqi giggles when Soyeon breaks the kiss to place her on the couch, nosing at the baby hairs at the base of her neck. “Stop that, it tickles.” Yuqi huffs and pushes Soyeon’s head away but gasps when Soyeon kneels in front of her, sucking lightly at her clavicle, careful not to leave a mark. “Do you know what is my favourite smell?” Yuqi shakes her head and Soyeon presses her face into the space behind Yuqi’s ear. “Plum blossoms.” They lose track of the time they stayed pressed into each other, side by side. Soyeon had wanted to go further but Yuqi immediately slapped her head and reminded her that they were still in the company. “Fine,” Soyeon had pouted and Yuqi had wanted to kiss it away. “When we get home then.”

Soojin was the last to come back for dinner, and she finds four of them huddled around the meat, frown deepening when she realises that Shuhua was not there.

“Where’s Shuhua?” She asks as nonchalantly as she can but with how Soyeon coughs into her palm to hide a laugh, she was doing a horrible job of hiding her feelings. “Out with Tzuyu.” Yuqi takes pity on her. “Oh?” Soyeon laughs out loud now and points at her with her chopsticks. “Your eyelid is twitching.” And there was nothing Soojin could do to deny it because her eyelids only twitch when she’s- “Annoyed, you’re annoyed.” Minnie chimes up from where she’s perched on the couch, feeding Miyeon who nods as she swallows the meat. “I think she’s jealous.” And when Minnie pretends to be shocked, Soyeon joins her to gasp with her eyes comically wide. Soojin just feels her blood pressure rise as she tears into one of the legs left for her. It’s silent for far too long and Soojin looks up to meet the gazes of her pack. “What.” And Yuqi shakes her head, expression solemn when she says,”She needs an intervention.” “What?” Minnie slides into the space next to her and Soojin almost snaps her jaws at the grinning Beta. Almost. “You miss Shuhua, don't you?” “I don’-” “Of course you do, and we know she misses you too.” “She doesn’t mi-” Miyeon chooses that moment to pipe up from the couch. “If I have to stand one more night of her pacing in front of your door while you sleep, I might actually jump down from the balcony.” Soyeon gasps again and Soojin would have glared at her if not for the new knowledge of Shuhua pacing in front of her room completely throwing her off. “She cooks breakfast for Soojin too, she won’t even make any for me when I ask nicely.” Wait, what, Soojin feels her head spin. “Didn’t Yuqi cook that for me?” And Yuqi bursts out laughing, “Oh no, those dumplings are a traditional Taiwanese breakfast. I think if Shuhua could eat them everyday, she would.” Soojin stares into the middle distance after that and Minnie waves a pork leg in front of her face. “I think we broke her.” Soojin whimpers. “Seo Soojin.” She turns to Yuqi, the exact picture of a pitiful dog and sees keys in her palm. “We have a plan.”

When Shuhua finally keyed in the code to unlock their door, it was well into the early hours of the morning.

She wasn't expecting anybody to still be awake, much less waiting for her in the living room. But when she smells cherry from the hallway and just makes out a Soojin-shaped silhouette lounging on the couch, she feels her entire body freeze. Shuhua stays as still as she can and watches how Soojin’s chest rises and falls slowly in tandem with her heartbeat for an embarrassingly long time. “Even our heartbeats are the same, I really screwed myself over this time,” she laughs to herself and quietly makes her way to her room, ignoring her entire being’s call to go to her, to stay as close as she possibly can to her soulmate. Shut up, she thinks miserably, more exhausted than anything else and grabs her pajamas. It’s only after she’s freshly out of the shower and thinking a little bit more clearly that she remembers how cold Soojin could get and realises that she had fallen asleep without a blanket. So she drags Soojin’s blanket from her room and heads back to the living room, pausing for a second to see if Soojin had woken up. She hadn’t. Shuhua drapes the blanket over her knees as gently as possible and stands back up, finally allowing herself to look at the omega. She had been avoiding her for weeks now, Shuhua hadn’t been able to see Soojin up close for days. And it shouldn’t have affected her this badly, since she’s sure she could draw Soojin’s face with her eyes closed. But now as she allows her eyes to roam over round cheeks and full lips, she feels all the love she has for Soojin burst from her heart, her lips curling up into a fond grin. Her hands itch to touch soft skin and she digs her nails into her palms so hard that she smells blood. Soojin suddenly shifts and her nose twitches, and Shuhua realises, with mounting horror, that she had accidentally allowed her cinnamon scent to escape in a brief lapse of control. “Shuhua?” She hears Soojin groggily call as she practically sprints to her room and locks the door.

It’s silent at first but Shuhua doesn't dare breathe as she stares at her door.

The first knock was almost silent and Shuhua is sure that even wolves would have a hard time hearing it. But her hearing was always better than most, every knock after that sounded like a gunshot. “Shuhua? I know you’re in there. Can I talk to you, please?” Soojin eonnie, she wants so badly to whine. But she doesn’t, her lips bleed from how hard she had bitten down on it. ‘Breathe,’ a voice that sounds like Yuqi’s says and Shuhua takes a deep breath, only exhaling when she hears Soojin walk away. “Good,” She mutters as her heart just shatters again, her wolf tearing away at her chest because what alpha does not chase after her soulmate. An alpha Soojin eonnie will not be scared of, now shut up, she hisses and her wolf falls silent. Shuhua keeps breathing, closes her eyes and presses herself into her pillow, shaking with every breath she lets out. She smells cherry and Shuhua almost cries, because now she’s hallucinating about the one thing she can never have. “Shuhua-yah.” And Shuhua’s eyes shoot open, air caught in her throat, hands falling slack from the shock. 

Because Soojin stands at the foot of her bed, the door clicking shut behind her, a set of keys dangling from her hand.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Shuhua hadn't prepared herself for a confrontation so soon. (Lies, she hadn’t prepared for a confrontation at all). So she just stares, struck dumb as Soojin comes closer and closer. Till she can see the sleep lines etched into the side of her forehead from where it had pressed into the seam of the couch. “Shuhua-yah.” And Shuhua jumps, moving back to get away. Except there was nowhere else for her to go, she was already pressed into the corner of her bed, Soojin was blocking her only exit. The smell of cherry was incredibly strong now, Shuhua can feel her wolf begging to come out, feel the saliva pooling in her mouth. She gulps when she recalls what Soyeon had said that day and slams her head into the wall for some control. The sudden pain returns some clarity to Shuhua’s addled brain but Soojin looks horrified when she reaches forwards, the omega in her wanting to heal, to fix, to help. There’s no helping me, Soojin eonnie, Shuhua wants to laugh, but what comes out of her mouth is a quiet ,”Please leave,” hissed out from between clenched teeth. Her eyes flash that same blood red Soojin remembers from that night when she was 16 and she recoils so quickly, Shuhua feels her heart stop. She has never hated being an alpha more. Her nails dig into her palms again and she holds her breath till the world starts to spin on its axis. “No.” And Shuhua does cry now, salty tears from the pain of holding back dripping onto her cheeks. “Please leave, I can’t hold myself back any longer. Please, please, plea-!” Looking back, Soojin would have called herself crazy. But now, in this moment, as she folds her arms around Shuhua’s trembling shoulders, Soojin has never felt more at home. “I trust you.”

Shuhua doesn't remember if she apologises, but when she feels Soojin’s warmth, smells nothing but cherry, she falls.

Soojin gasps when she flips them around, heartbeat spiking when obsidian eyes stare back at her, sharp and unforgiving. This was her alpha, the one that Shuhua had tried so desperately to hide from her. She smells nothing but cinnamon now as she hears rumbles from the bottom of Shuhua’s throat and the omega in her chest thrills and bares its neck in submission. Shuhua’s eyes flash red again and Soojin whimpers. But then Shuhua’s pulling back and there’s this alarmed, scared look in her beautiful black eyes when she all but throws herself to the foot of her bed, nearly breaking her arm as she scrambles to the door. “Sorrysorrysorrysor-” And Soojin decides to be the brave one for once. “Alpha!” Shuhua freezes, her hands curled so tightly around her doorknob, some little voice at the back of her mind wonders if she is going to dent it. But in the present, the only voice she can focus on is Soojin’s. “What?” Her voice is hoarse, she’s dreaming right? “Alpha.” Soojin repeats and stands up, taking slow, careful steps towards her, like she's approaching a startled woodland animal. Shuhua stares at her with wide eyes, nothing like the alpha that was pressing her into the mattress seconds ago. "Alpha." Soojin says, finally in front of Shuhua and closes warm hands around her wrists to pull her back to the bed. The wolf in her chest howls and yips and chases its tail, and if Shuhua's parents could see her now, they'll shake their heads at how unbecoming this behaviour was for an alpha. But Shuhua can't find it in herself to care. Not when Soojin pushes her onto the bed and climbs on top of her. Not when she trails teasing fingers down her neck and to her chest and to her abs. Not when she stares deep into Shuhua's eyes and whispers, "Alpha." into the space between their lips.

Shuhua decides that she quite likes this dream, she's spent too long wallowing in depressing ones. She only hopes this one ends better than the others.

Soojin sits back on her stomach, balancing on her thighs. There's a small fond smile at the corner of her lips and she doesn't look scared. Yeah, this is a good dream, Shuhua thinks. But then Soojin pinches her cheeks and the sudden pain is enough to make her yelp and pull away. "Not a dream, Shuhua-yah." Soojin laughs and Shuhua whimpers, unable to wrap her mind around what was actually happening to her. "Or should I say, Alpha?" Why would this stunning, ethereal omega, who could have anybody she wanted, choose her? A childish alpha who was too loud, too clumsy and stubborn to a fault. But the wolf in her chest howls, puffing out its chest in pride. Let me out, it claws at Shuhua's chest, I want to claim my mate. No, Shuhua growls back, not unless she wants to meet you, not unless she says so. There are a million things Shuhua wants to ask Soojin, but all her thoughts fly out of her mind’s metaphorical window when Soojin presses her lips to hers, hands lifting the corner of her shirt to trace circles around her hip bones. Shuhua feels her mind blank, the taste of cherry a heedy aphrodisiac on her tongue. Soojin tasted as good as she smelled, she realised, when Soojin scratches red nails down her sides and Shuhua gasps, feels Soojin’s tongue rub at the roof of her mouth. Her wolf howls again, skittering around the edges of her consciousness and Shuhua’s hold over him almost slips when Soojin grinds down on her, the gasp she lets out is downright sinful. Shuhua pushes her off immediately and the hurt expression on the omega’s face almost makes her pull her back in. But Soojin deserved to feel safe, she deserved everything Shuhua could give her and Shuhua would rather cut off all her hair then to lose control again. “Am sorry,” She pants, trying to quell the wolf’s howls. “I won’t lose control again, promise.” And Soojin frowns at how hard-headed her alpha could be. “Shuhua.” She meets swirling obsidian eyes, they were nothing like the alphas back in her old company, they were kind. “I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Shuhua doesn't know what she did to deserve someone like Soojin, really.

Because when she stares at her with hooded eyes and bares her neck under her arms, Shuhua just closes her eyes and lets go. She can’t remember much of what happened, but when she wakes up to the morning sunlight, and feels Soojin curl her face into the space where her shoulder meets her neck, the wolf in her chest is calm for once, silent and sleeping as she stares at the omega next to her. Soojin stirs after minutes, maybe hours, Shuhua doesn't know, she could spend a lifetime staring at Soojin and never get tired of it. “Good morning, Shu.” She murmurs and Shuhua grins dopily, she can only smell cherry and cinnamon in the air around them. “Morning Soojin eonnie. Did you sleep well?” “Yeah,” Shuhua counted two beats of her heart, then,”you smell good.” And Shuhua thinks she likes sleepy Soojin a little too much when she giggles and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Kiss me again,” Soojin whines when Shuhua pulls away and she laughs. Yeah, sleepy Soojin is the best. So she peppers butterfly kisses all over Soojin’s face, shoulders, head and chuckles softly when Soojin bats her face away. “I love you.” Soojin cracks open one eye and nibbles at Shuhua’s chin, the wolf in Shuhua’s chest snorts, thumps its tail lazily to the beat of her heart. “I love you too.”


End file.
